


Harry Foredale was wasted on heterosexuality, so I fixed it

by Trans_Nerd



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel), Pixelberry - Fandom, Play Choices
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Character, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, PWP, Polyamory, harry is literally the biggest twink ive ever seen in my whole life, im not taking constructive criticism on this. i just wanted to post some porn, pixelberry making him straight was a war crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Nerd/pseuds/Trans_Nerd
Summary: In an AU where Theresa Sutton and Harry Foredale never get married and Harry Foredale gets into a polyamorous relationship with Ernest, Luke, and Hamid.
Relationships: Ernest/Hamid/Harry/Luke
Kudos: 3





	Harry Foredale was wasted on heterosexuality, so I fixed it

**Author's Note:**

> Ages that I’m giving them since only Harry’s age is canon: 
> 
> Ernest: 22  
> Harry: 19  
> Luke: 21  
> Hamid: 20 
> 
> Realistically Ernest is probably older than this considering the fact that he was married and then after his wife died he lived for another seven years and that’s when the canon story starts (from what I understand) but for the sake of the fic I’m making him 22, also back then people got married pretty young anyway soooo idk how inaccurate this would actually be but it's probably inaccurate anyways uhhh 
> 
> Anyways, important note: 
> 
> If you are below the age of 18, I kindly ask that you don't interact with my explicit fanfics. I can't stop you from reading whatever you want, but I ask that you please respect my boundaries and don't give kudos or comments or otherwise let me know that you read it. Thank you. <3

When Harry realized he might like men, it was when he looked through the keyhole of Prince Hamid’s room and saw Mr. Sinclaire, Sir Luke, and Prince Hamid with their limbs tangled together in bed.

He hadn’t meant to spy, but as a literal spy for the Crown, he’d developed the habit of looking through keyholes before entering rooms, and he was glad he did, for it would have been much worse had he walked in and interrupted them.

Red in the face and not without guilt, Harry hurried back to his room. Prince Hamid’s criticism of his Arabic handwriting would have to wait.

Harry felt guilty for not one, but two reasons. The first reason was that he had seen something he wasn’t meant to see.

The second reason was that he liked it.

-

Countess Clara loved throwing house parties. Her friends stayed in her home for much of the time, and her three closest male friends were frequent guests of her estate, among others. Harry was used to sitting with everyone at supper, including her wife, her “husband,” and his husband. He stayed mostly quiet and only spoke when spoken to. Occasionally he’d catch the eye of one of his sister’s friends and smile at them, and he would ignore the ensuing warmth that spread through his body when it was either Sir Luke, Mr. Sinclaire, or Prince Hamid.

But this time, things were different. Sir Luke kept glancing over at him and smiling, and he couldn’t find the courage to smile back like usual. He couldn’t meet his eyes. Then, he noticed Sir Luke nudge Prince Hamid, and Prince Hamid, too, looked Harry’s way. And then Mr. Sinclaire tilted his head to the side and asked them something under his breath, and then all three of them were taking turns staring at him.

Harry looked down at his now empty plate. His face was burning. He didn’t have to look at them to feel their eyes trained on him. He normally liked exchanging glances with them from across the table from his sister’s side, but this time, he felt like he was about to burst from embarrassment. He wished Countess Clara would hurry up and finish her meal already. He wished to retire to his room, take a cold shower, go to bed, and pretend he hadn’t seen anything earlier that day.

It felt like eternity before his sister finished her candied almonds. He felt a certain way when he noticed her holding the hand of Miss Parsons, their fingers laced together like they were made for each other. And they were. When Countess Clara told him who she was truly marrying in spirit, Harry was confused, but he was happy for her. And seeing how happy they were together now, he understood.

Countess Clara finally stood, and then everyone else stood. She individually thanked each person for coming before leaving the room hand in hand with her wife.

Harry immediately tried to leave the room, dashing to the banister, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Not so fast.”

His heart stopped. He whirled around and came face to face with Prince Hamid, and the prince was uncharacteristically serious, frowning as he looked Harry in the eye. “Please, follow me. I’d like to speak to you in private.”

Harry gulped. He let himself be led by Prince Hamid up to the prince’s room. He felt his nervousness skyrocket into heaven when Prince Hamid locked the door behind him and crossed his arms.

“Prince Hamid, why am I—”

Before Harry could get another word out, someone knocked on the door. Prince Hamid unlocked the door and opened it, his face relaxing when he was that it was only Mr. Sinclaire and Sir Luke.

“Come in, come in,” Prince Hamid said, holding open the door for his friends? lovers? and letting them enter. “I suppose it’s a party now, gentlemen.”

“I do hope we weren’t interrupting anything,” Sir Luke said. He glanced between Harry and Prince Hamid before his gaze finally landed on Harry. “Viscount Harry, do you feel quite alright? Might you have a fever?”

“N-Never felt better,” Harry stammered.

He froze in place when Mr. Sinclaire moved forward and held his palm to his forehead. “Viscount Harry, you feel terribly warm. Are you certain you don’t need a trip to the infirmary?”

Harry couldn’t look away when Mr. Sinclaire was so close to his face. His heart fluttered at the idea of any of these men being concerned for him.

Harry swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “I… I…” The ground seemed to sway under his feet. “I saw you… you all together… earlier…”

Sir Luke’s eyes widened, and Mr. Sinclaire’s jaw dropped. Prince Hamid quickly grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him over to the chaise lounge, and Harry sat down before he could collapse.

He wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt so lightheaded. Maybe it was from the proximity of the three men who had been… you know… earlier. Or maybe it was from disgust. What if they suddenly started doing it right in front of him? And how long had they kept this a secret from him?

“What did you see?” Prince Hamid asked. His voice was soft, and he sat down beside Harry on the large chair and rested a hand on his shoulder. Harry was surprised to find that his hand was a comfort.

“I’m terribly sorry,” Harry said. “I was coming to your quarters to ask for your advice with Arabic… And I have a habit of peering into keyholes before entering rooms… And I saw… I saw…” He shook his head and hunched over and buried his face in his hands. “I’m terribly, terribly sorry.”

Prince Hamid cursed under his breath. “That’s right, we had an Arabic lesson today. I got carried away and forgot about it. I’m terribly sorry, too, Viscount Harry.”

Hearing his name on Prince Hamid’s lips made his stomach churn. He liked this. _He liked this._ And he felt disgusting and nervous and enlightened and curious all at once, so he began to cry, right in front of the other three men. He felt so weak and confused.

“I… I should go,” Harry breathed. He moved to escape, but Sir Luke and Mr. Sinclaire immediately moved to push his shoulders down.

“You’re unwell,” Mr. Sinclaire said with a frown. “Please rest until you feel well.”

“Prince Hamid surely wouldn’t mind if you took his room for the night,” Sir Luke said, “isn’t that right, Hamid?”

_Hamid._ Hearing the prince’s name without the title in front of it made him feel a certain way. Everything about this situation had him feeling a certain way.

“I don’t think he would like to sleep in an unfamiliar room,” Prince Hamid said. He turned to Harry. “Shall we walk you to your quarters?”

“Sure,” Harry said. He sniffed, wiped his eyes, and cleared his throat before standing, leaning heavily on Sir Luke.

All three of the men paid close attention to him as they walked to his room all the way down the hall. None of the men spoke until they reached Harry’s room and closed the door behind them.

“While I don’t appreciate being spied on—”

Harry shriveled under Sir Luke’s gaze.

“—I do appreciate your honesty. And in return, I feel that the three of us owe you some honesty, too.” Sir Luke glanced over at Prince Hamid and Mr. Sinclaire, and both men nodded.

“You may ask us whatever questions you have tomorrow morning,” Mr. Sinclaire said. Then, he frowned. “But please, Viscount Harry, rest first.”

“If it’s alright,” Harry said, eyes darting between the three men, “I’d like some answers right now unless you have other matters to attend to. To say that I am confused would be an understatement.”

“You looked like you were about to collapse just a few moments ago,” Prince Hamid said. His eyebrows knitted together in concern. “At the very least, would you please do yourself the favor of reclining in bed?”

Harry sighed. He took off his shoes and climbed into bed, day clothes and all. He took a deep breath and looked up at the men looking down at him, each one handsome in their own right—Sir Luke, with his masculine build and flawless skin; Prince Hamid, with his boyish grin and handsome face; and Mr. Sinclaire, with his tousled hair and sparkling eyes. Feeling them all dote on him like this made his heart flutter.

“I… have a lot of questions,” Harry admitted. He gripped the navy blanket in his hands. “I suppose my first question would be, how did all of this… happen?”

“Quite easily, if you’re referring to this afternoon,” Prince Hamid said coolly, snickering as Sir Luke elbowed him in the ribs. “My apologies,” Prince Hamid said. He did not sound apologetic at all.

“Well, we first met through your sister, Countess Clara,” Mr. Sinclaire said. He sat on Harry’s right, on the edge of the queen-sized bed. “Luke and I grew quite close. He was easy to talk to, and… well…” He reached up to hold Sir Luke’s hand, and Sir Luke smiled, noticeably squeezing his hand. “Well, here we are. And then we met Prince Hamid, and it became the three of us.”

“This situation is quite under wraps, no?” Harry said. “To be with another man, it’s…” He looked away. “Well, it breaks the biggest social taboo I can think of.”

“We do keep things quiet just like your sister does, yes,” Prince Hamid said. He rested his hand on Sir Luke’s shoulder. He seemed to have a habit of doing that.

“But how did you find each other and know that you each liked men?” Harry asked. “And how did you become three?”

Sir Luke and Prince Hamid both turned to look at Mr. Sinclaire, who solemnly nodded at them before speaking. “As I’m sure you already know, I had a wife, and she… she’s since passed.” His eyes filled with tears. Sir Luke squeezed his hand tighter. “She knew my heart belonged to both men and women, and she did not mind. I had eyes only for her at that time. We wed when I was fourteen or fifteen. I felt so certain that we would live out the rest of our lives together. But then…” His voice cracked. “I swore I’d never love again after she committed adultery, and those feelings resurfaced again after she died. But then I began to heal, and I met Luke, and I suppose you could say that almost everything clicked into place.”

“Then, we met Hamid,” Sir Luke explained. “Ernest told me that Hamid felt like another part of himself that he needed. I had feelings for Hamid, too. We weren’t sure whether or not he liked men, so we asked Mr. Konevi, and he confirmed it for us.”

“And as they say, the rest was history,” Prince Hamid said, clapping his hands together.

Harry struggled to process all of this information. So Mr. Sinclaire was married, but then when his adulterous wife passed, he went from having one wife to two male lovers?

“Do you have any other questions for us?” Prince Hamid asked.

“I have one for Mr. Sinclaire,” Harry admitted. “Is it truly possible to like both men and women?”

“Absolutely,” Mr. Sinclaire said with a resolute nod. “Of course it’s possible.” He gently rested his free hand on top of Harry’s, and just like that, Harry realized with a jolt that they were all connected. Mr. Sinclaire was holding his hand, Sir Luke was holding Mr. Sinclaire’s other hand, and Prince Hamid was holding one of Sir Luke’s broad shoulders. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He felt like one of them, like the fourth member of their little group, and for a moment, he forgot that he was straight.

And as he looked at each man, eyes darting between them, he continued to forget that he was straight.

“One last question for all of you,” Harry said, his voice lowered down to a whisper. He gulped down his anxiety before he could sabotage his own happiness. “Do you have room for one more?”

-

Harry’s love affair with the men grew stronger and more passionate each day. He hadn’t kissed any of them, but he’d still never felt that level of love and affection from anyone, let alone three people. He slept in the same bed as them after the playful banter that always followed their dinners, and one of the three of them would always give him a kiss on the cheek or a hug good night. He would have felt smothered by their love had he not liked it so much. The first week of dating them, his first taste of being with men, left him craving more from them.

There was still the matter of his first kiss. He’d kissed one or two women before, but never a man, and he wasn’t sure which man to kiss first. He loved Luke, Hamid, and Ernest equally. He didn’t want to choose.

Harry confessed this one morning to the three of them. He’d woken up first, followed by Ernest, then Luke, then Hamid. He said it almost bashfully, knowing that it would make him sound softhearted.

“Aww,” Hamid said, slinging his arms around Harry’s shoulders and pulling him close. “Please forgive me, Harry. It’s so sweet of you to worry over with whom you’d like to share your first kiss.”

“First _male_ kiss,” Harry corrected, trying and failing to scowl at the prince’s affections.

“I have an idea,” Ernest piped up. He closed his book and rested it on the bedside table. “Why don’t we blindfold you and each kiss you, and that way, you won’t have to choose or even know which of us was your first kiss?”

“Ernest, do you have a fetish for blindfolds?” Hamid asked. He cackled as Ernest turned bright red down to his shoulders. “You know, you’re not denying it.”

“I think it’s a fine idea,” Luke said. He reached over Hamid’s body to hold Harry’s hand. “Love? Penny for your thoughts?”

“I agree that it’s a fine idea, but where would we find a blindfold?”

“I have a necktie we could use,” Ernest said.

“You know,” Luke said, smirking, “it sounds like you’ve thought of this.”

Ernest sighed and ignored the ensuing peals of laughter from the other three as he rummaged through his belongings and produced a sleek, black tie. He held it loosely in his hands and sat at the edge of the bed where Harry soon joined him.

Harry nodded. His heart raced at the feeling of the cool fabric against his skin, and soon, he could not see a single thing. He sat on the bed and kept his hands on his knees as Ernest tied the makeshift blindfold behind his head.

“Ernest is rather skilled in this area, I see,” Luke mumbled under his breath, snickering. Harry heard a smack which he could only assume was a high-five between Luke and Hamid.

Harry felt the mattress release, then dip, then release, then dip, then release. He shivered. He felt vulnerable being in the same room as others when he couldn’t see but they could. He was pretty sure they were standing in front of him now, but he had no idea how close they were. He felt completely at their mercy.

“Well, let’s not drag this out any longer,” Luke said. His voice was impatient. Luke was so caring and attentive, and Harry knew that he’d noticed his nervousness even without being able to see his eyes. “The first of us will kiss you now.”

Harry heard one of the men shuffle forward. His footsteps weren’t loud nor quiet. He pressed his lips to Harry’s with an unexpected gentleness. He felt a hand cup his cheek, the man’s touch featherlight. He tried not to think about who it might be. He didn’t want to know.

As far as Harry was concerned, all three of them were his first kiss.

The first man padded away, and the second man walked forward. Harry felt a thumb tilt his chin up before he was kissed on the lips again, the hint of tongue barely darting into his mouth. Harry sucked in a deep breath to stifle his moan after the second man pulled away.

After the second man walked away, the third man came forward. Harry barely opened his lips, expecting a kiss on the lips, but then he felt lips on his cheek, and it made him smile. While he was smiling, the other man kissed him, and he could feel the other man smiling into their kiss.

The third man walked back.

“You may regain your vision now, Harry,” Luke said. He walked forward and pulled the black necktie from his head.

Harry smiled at Luke and then at Hamid and Ernest behind him. He tried to forget how each kiss felt, because he didn’t want to know which one was his true first kiss, and he would surely know who was who the next time he kissed them.

“Um… Thank you,” Harry said, feeling awkward. He wasn’t sure what to say to them.

But then they surrounded him in a group hug incited by Hamid, and he felt right at home again in their arms, feelings of awkwardness be damned.

-

Harry was nervous about his first time. He hadn’t even had sex with a woman before, so the prospect to losing his virginity to a man, let alone three men, was intimidating.

“Worry not. You won’t _lose_ anything,” Hamid had emphasized to him one morning when he’d expressed his concerns. “You will gain a new experience, but you will not lose anything. This, I can assure you.” Hamid was sandwiched between Harry and Ernest, with Ernest on his left and Harry on his right, and on Harry’s right was Luke. Ernest was reading a book and paying them no mind, and Luke seemed to be asleep.

Luke yawned, his face scrunching up. He rolled over in the bed they shared in Hamid’s room and slung an arm around Harry and Hamid. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Hamid and Harry said in unison. They looked at each other in surprise and shared a smile.

“Don’t worry about your first time,” Luke said, hugging Harry around the waist. “There is no rush, no need to be hasty. All in due time.”

“Please, don’t pressure yourself,” said Ernest. He had been reading a book and ignoring them all up until that point. He shut the book, not even bothering to bookmark the page he was on. Harry wondered if he’d even been reading at all. “…We care about you.”

“I think what he’s trying to say is that we’ll go easy on you,” Hamid said, beaming. “Really, we’ll be gentle. I promise. No teeth.”

“Teeth!?” Harry exclaimed. “How would teeth be involved? …And how does sex between men work, exactly?”

-

Harry wore not a single stitch of clothing, nor did his boyfriends. He was lying down on Hamid’s bed. Luke steadily worked him open with his index finger and lots and lots of rose oil. If Harry could be honest with himself, it was an unwanted intrusion. Even only one finger felt uncomfortable. Not painful, but uncomfortable. It showed on his face as he winced when Luke slid his finger in deeper.

“A bit more rose oil might do the trick,” Ernest said, grabbing the bottle from the nightstand and offering it to Luke.

Luke blinked hard in surprise, looked up at Harry’s face, then quickly snatched the bottle from Ernest’s hands. The corners of his lips were turned downwards. “Harry, do you feel alright? Did I hurt you?”

“…Perhaps a smidge.”

Hamid played idly with Harry’s loose curls. He kissed Harry on the cheek and then tilted his head toward him to face him. “Do you want to keep going, darling?” Hamid asked. “If it hurt, then maybe we should stop.”

“No, it didn’t quite hurt, per se…” Harry mumbled. “It’s a feeling I’ve yet to grow accustomed to.”

“The extra lubricant should help,” Ernest said. “Are you ready to start again?”

“Yes.” He looked up at Hamid’s adoring gaze, and then Hamid’s hand trailed over his pale chest and down his stomach, stopping just above his groin.

At Harry’s enthusiastic nod, Hamid took him in hand. Harry was average-sized, and the shaft was pale and the head was slightly pink. As Hamid moved his hand up and down, Harry could feel himself loosening up, both mentally and physically. He didn’t feel discomfort when Luke added another finger, stretching him out with his middle and index fingers. The asynchronization between Hamid and Luke’s hands was chaotic, but they still felt like heaven, and he certainly had no complaints.

“Ernest, come help me, would you?” Hamid asked, grinning. “Massage his chest and kiss his neck.”

Ernest finally stopped being a bystander, and Harry gasped at the feeling of being touched and kissed so intimately. He felt more relaxed and tense all at once than he’d ever felt before in his life.

Just as he was approaching the edge of glory, Luke said, “I think he’s ready,” and Hamid and Ernest immediately stopped everything they were doing.

Harry could have cried. It _hurt_. Not Luke’s fingers pumping in and out, those weren’t uncomfortable anymore. What hurt was his pent-up release. His cock throbbed, no, _ached_ to be touched, but none of the men made a move to touch him. His breath came out in loud, raggedy gasps, and his face had developed a rosy hue that went down to his shoulders.

“Darling?” Hamid said. He was looking at him with that serious face that he only saved for special occasions. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Harry gasped, “please…”

Luke cracked a smile at his eagerness. Ernest offered him the bottle of rose oil again, and Luke gratefully accepted it, using it to cover his cock in the slippery, aromatic oil. Ernest and Hamid both leaned forward, watching hungrily as Luke slipped inside of Harry inch by painful inch.

Harry was surprised that it didn’t hurt at all. The size wasn’t painful. What was painful was the timing. Luke couldn’t have been slower even if he’d tried. Luke looked at him with those sweet, concerned eyes, making sure that he could handle every inch, and Harry sighed.

“You need not act so cautious,” Harry said. “I’m no doll.”

“You’re not?” Hamid asked, laughing. “But you’re as cute as a doll, no?”

Harry ignored him. “It’s not like I’m made of porcelain,” he said.

“Your skin could have fooled me,” Luke said.

Harry gasped, eyelids fluttering when Luke was deep enough to hit a certain spot inside of him that he didn’t even know existed up until that point.

“ _There_ it is,” Ernest whispered, one corner of his mouth quirked upward.

Harry felt Ernest’s hand return to his dick instead of Hamid’s. It seemed they’d changed roles. Hamid licked and kissed and lightly sucked on his neck, careful not to leave any marks, and it felt great, but Ernest’s hand felt like ecstasy. It moved up and down, expertly moving up to the tip and rubbing the skin there, then going down and massaging his balls.

Harry’s voice grew louder, his throat hoarser as Luke picked up the pace. Harry yelled each time Luke hit his prostate. Luke hit it mercilessly every time he plunged back into him, armed with the knowledge of how to make him feel good and using it as much as he could. Harry could feel tears of pleasure pricking at the corners of his eyes, something that had never happened to him before, and he prayed that none of them would notice and think something was wrong.

Because everything felt so, so right.

“I never knew you could get so loud,” Hamid purred. He lowered his voice and leaned in to his right ear, his breath hot. “Let’s pray you can still speak after this.”

Harry cried out in pleasure as he was fucked by Luke, jerked off by Ernest, and kissed and sweettalked by Hamid. He could feel himself quickly approaching climax, and the others took notice.

Suddenly, all three men had their hands on his cock. He thrusted his hips upward into their hands as all of them stroked him in time to Luke’s thrusts. His hands scrambled for purchase in the sheets as Luke continued slamming against his prostate. They all blurred together, and he didn’t know whose hand was whose. His eyes had glazed over. Someone’s hands were on his balls, another’s were on his shaft, another’s were on the head.

Harry felt his body grow hot, felt his tension reach its tipping point, and he came with a cry. Not just a cry in the sense of a shout, but a cry in the sense that tears of ecstasy streamed down his face. His hand went down to touch himself after the other men removed their soiled hands, and he realized he was drawn to the feeling of overstimulation. He gasped and smiled and stared at the ceiling. Luke kept making love to him, hitting his prostate even after he’d already finished covering everyone’s hands with his DNA.

“What is the matter?” Ernest asked suddenly, his blue eyes wide with concern. “Are you… crying?”

“Surely you jest,” Hamid said, chuckling. “Just look at his face. We’re looking at the happiest man in the world.”

Harry looked over at Ernest and shot him an open-mouthed smile just as the last remnants of cum left him. It came out slowly and trickled down his right hip.

Luke finished inside of Harry with a quiet moan. He pulled out, and Harry could feel cum and rose oil leaking from between his thighs.

Harry’s three boyfriends joined him in bed. He was sandwiched between Luke and Hamid, and Ernest was curled up beside Luke with his arms around both Luke and Harry.

Harry felt dizzy coming down from his high of pleasure, but he managed to make out a few of the compliments they showered him with:

“You made such a beautiful mess of our hands.”

“So good, just for us.”

“You were captivating. You always are.”

Harry didn’t notice the feeling of wetness between his legs. He wasn’t thinking about how to possibly explain to the servants why they suddenly had so much laundry to do.

He fell asleep naked, but he felt warm. Surrounded by Luke, Hamid, and Ernest, Harry drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Not too bad for his first time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a kudos (and maybe even a comment if you're feeling generous)!


End file.
